bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Laetitia Shaitan
|kanji =レティシア サタン |romanji = Retishia Satan |race = Datenshi (formerly Tenshi) |age = Ageless |gender =Female |height = 5'8 cm |weight = A Mystery |eyes = Blue |hair = Silver |bloodtype = B |rank= Seraphim |affiliation =The Outsider, Lucifer |occupation = Agent of The Outsider Member of the Fallen Seven |previous occupation = Heavenly Host General | team = Fallen Seven | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations =Tougenkyou (Formerly) | marital status = Single | education = Tenshi Education | status = Active | release = Fury Demon }} (レティシア サタン, Retishia Satan), otherwise referred to as Laeti and sometimes referred to as her epithet, Fury Demon (フューリー デーモン, Fuuyūrī Daemon) was a spiteful and violent Seraphim-ranked Tenshi who voluntarily joined the side of Fallen Tenshi God-King Lucifer's Fallen Host during the Great Tougenkyou War, consequently becoming a Datenshi. As a Datenshi, Laetitaia wrecked havoc on the fields of Tougenkyou, inflicting heavy casualties to Michael's loyal Heavenly Host alongside six other Seraphim-ranked Datenshi, whom would be collectively referred to as the Fallen Seven. When Lucifer died at the hands of Michael during the climactic battle of the Tougenkyou War, Laetitia and the Fallen Seven gathered the remnants of the Fallen Host and fled to the to await the call of Lucifer should he ever manage to revive. When The Collapse occurred, Laetitia and the Datenshi believed Lucifer returned and began to make preparations for his arrival, only to see that it was Lucifer's father, The Outsider who came to meet them instead. When The Outsider revealed his plan to revive his departed son, Laetitia and the Datenshi immediately swore their allegiance to their newfound master, becoming just another set of agents to do his bidding. Appearance Laetitia's fall into a Datenshi had drastically altered her appearance. As a Tenshi, Laetitia once had the pulsating white aura most commonly associated with them, but upon her fall to a Datenshi, it was replaced with a malicious dark aura instead. Personality History was one of the first Tenshi born after The One directly gave birth to their God-King, Michael and Lucifer. Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Immense Wisdom Energy: Kenmei Kosaku Knowledge: As one of the Seraphim-ranked Tenshi (formerly), it was generally presumed Laetitia possessed the necessary knowledge and skill to perform Master-level Kenmei Kosaku. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Viam Obscurum (暗闇道 (ビアム オスキュラス); Biamu Osukyurasu; Latin for "Way of Blackness"; Japanese for "Way of Dark Residents"): A gross perversion of the Tenshi's own form of advanced combat, Viam Divinitatis, it was intended to serve as a Datenshi's dark mirror to the Tenshi's divine light. Datenshi no longer possessed a pure life force, theirs being dark and corrupt fixture in their hearts, which they used in place of the holy, pulsating aura they once emitted. Rather than a pulsating light, it was now a black and gross shadow, which they used for various offensive, defensive, and supplementary means. Those Datenshi who either made a contract or were allied with the Evil Tenjin The Outsider (like Laetitia and the members of the Fallen Seven for example) possessed an even darker and stronger black aura at their disposal. Negative Emotion Empowerment: As a Datenshi, possessed the unique ability to become stronger by harnessing the negative emotions (lust, gluttony, greed, wrath, envy, pride, and sloth) of those around them. In most cases, it typically revolved around the enhancement of her already existing powers. Additionally, Laetitia utilized negative emotions as a form of sustenance to heal herself without relying on Chiryoku. Laetitia primarily used her wrath to fuel herself, such to a degree where her power seemed limitless. Ultima Aditum Fury Demon (フューリー デーモン, Fuuyūrī Daemon) was the name of 's Ultima Aditum and was the manifestation of Laetitia's unbridled wrath. Ultima Aditum Special Ability: Notes Trivia *Out of the Fallen Seven, Laetitia represented the sin of Wrath. Behind the Scenes *Following the naming conventions and themes undertaken by Another Poetic Spartan, was named after Famous Individuals and/or Puns. In this case, was taken from a name, and a demon: Laetitia, and Satan. :*Laetitia's given name, Laetitia, alternatively written as Laëtitia and 'Lætitia ' is a popular name in Southern France and Quebec. Laetitia is derived from the root word, Laeta, meaning "happy". :*Lucrezia's name was partially inspired by Laetitia, a minor Roman Goddess of Gaiety. :*In addition, Laetitia's name was partially inspired by Laetitia England, a supporting character found in the videogame series, Assassin's Creed. :*Laetitia's surname, Shaitan (Arabic: شيطان), is an alternate writing for Satan (Hebrew: שָּׂטָן, Satan), a figure known in the Hebrew Bible and New Testament as an accuser and adversary, and a decidedly malevolent entity possessing demonic qualities. Gallery References Documented References Literature References Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Tenshi Category:Datenshi Category:Villians Category:Villian Category:Antagonists Category:Antagonist Category:Female Category:Females